


Та-даммммм

by herat



Series: Сборник АУшек [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: Мариз просто хотела устроить сыну небольшой сюрприз. К сожалению, эта идея пришла в голову не ей одной.





	Та-даммммм

**Author's Note:**

> ох.....ону фиков с Мариз-гнилым плодом любви Сталина с Гитлером посвящается.

  
Все родители мечтают, чтобы их детки подольше оставались детьми. Невинными маленькими ангелочками, которые смотрят на мир вашими глазами и принимают на веру каждое слово. Но, увы, это только мечты. Мариз Лайтвуд была совершившего не согласна с жизненным выбором старшего сына!.. Но оттого не перестала его любить. С самой первой минуты, когда этот голубоглазый малютка обхватил ее палец своей крохотной ладошкой, она желала для него только самого лучшего и, как любая мать, искренне верила, что знает, как этого добиться. К сожалению, Мариз упустила тот момент, когда Алек перестал тайком пробираться в ее кабинет и оставлять на бумагах «важные пометки», мечтая пойти по стопам родителей. Когда из невинного ангелочка он превратился в мужчину и перестал смотреть на нее, как на мерило добра и зла.  
Разумеется, Мариз не обрадовалась, когда Алек своими же руками уничтожил собственное будущее, не только отказавшись от многообещающий карьеры юриста, но и объявив, что предпочитает мужчин. У него был такой потенциал, такие возможности!.. Променять все это на... на... поварской колпак и не дать взамен даже внуков?!   
За ту минуту слабости она расплачивалась без малого год, мучительно медленно восстанавливая отношения с сыном. И вот между ними наконец-то воцарился хрупкий мир. Мариз просто хотела устроить сыну, возвращавшемуся с кулинарных курсов в Париже, небольшой сюрприз.  
К сожалению, эта идея пришла в голову не ей одной.   
  
\- Та-даммммм!!! - торжественно поприветствовал ее совершенно голый азиат с алым бантом на... очень неожиданном месте. И тут же завопил: - Твою!..   
«А «та-даммммм» у него - дай Бог каждому», - успела заметить Мариз, прежде чем незнакомец схватил две диванные подушки, чтобы хоть как-то прикрыться.   
\- Вы - не Алек!  
Блестящее замечание. Что ж, видимо, все-таки либо мозги, либо впечатляющих размеров "Та-дамммм".  
\- Мариз Лайтвуд, - с достоинством представилась женщина. - А вы?..  
\- Магнус. Бейн. Я бы пожал вам руку, но, сами понимаете...  
\- Да, не стоит. Значит, вы и есть тот самый Магнус?  
\- Тот самый? - тут же вскинулся парень, расплывшись в широкой довольной улыбке. - Не думал, что Александр говорил обо мне с родителями.   
Надо же. А когда она его так называет, сын только морщится.  
\- _Александр_ не говорил, но Джейс - находка для шпиона. Он любит, когда его слушают.  
Тут Магнус, не сдержавшись, фыркнул от смеха и, кажется, немного расслабился. А потом его телефон присвистнул, уведомляя о новом сообщении, и оказалось, что рейс Алека задерживается из-за плохой погоды, о которой тот не писал раньше, чтобы никого не беспокоить.  
\- Это у него от отца! - в сердцах пожаловалась Мариз. - Что значит «не беспокоить»? Я мать, беспокоиться - это моя работа!  
\- Вот именно! - неожиданно горячо поддержал Магнус. - В смысле, я, конечно, не мать, но тоже хотел бы немного побеспокоиться. Особенно, когда есть, о чем!  
И, к обоюдному удивлению, с этого места между ними завязалась вполне приятная беседа.   
Что я могу сказать? Алек Лайтвуд сближает.   
  
\- Он был моим маленьким ангелочком, - со слезами на глазах вспоминала Мариз, с трепетом прижимая к груди пустой бокал, - засыпал под колыбельные из финансовых отчетов и прятался под столом, пока я вела переговоры. Когда это изменилось? _Зачем_ это изменилось?!   
\- Даааааа, - грустно вздохнул рядом Магнус, - нет ничего страшнее, чем когда твои дети взрослеют.  
И что-то в голосе ~~собу...~~ собеседника, до боли знакомая жажда воскресила уже почти похороненную надежду.   
\- А ты хочешь детей? От Алека?!  
\- Ну, на самом деле мы еще не затрагивали, кхм, столь деликатные темы, но... кто не хочет?  
\- Но как это возможно? Технически, - на всякий случай уточнила Мариз, выписав неловкий пасс руками, - если вы с Алеком - оба мужчины?   
\- Ооо, дорогуша, сейчас двадцать первый век. Поверь мне, есть уйма способов.   
Кто бы мог подумать, что этот провалившийся сюрприз обернется такой удачей!  
\- Значит, ты хочешь детей, а я - внуков.  
\- Мы просто команда мечты, - согласился Бейн.  
\- За это надо еще выпить!..   
  
Где-то над Атлантикой у Алека вдруг появилось необъяснимое чувство, что происходит что-то ужасное. Но он и представить не мог _масштаба_ катастрофы. В этот самый момент в уютной бруклинской квартирке выбирали крестного для его первенца.


End file.
